


So Much For Bluffing

by mywritingbox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Imagine subtly teasing Bard during the company’s stay at his house.





	So Much For Bluffing

He thought you were bluffing. You wouldn’t do this to him. Bard was expecting the company in a few minutes for a visit and he didn’t want to be greeting  _them_ with a boner. He’d be more than happy to greet you with that any day but right now wouldn’t be the time to –

_Is she serious?_ _She can’t be serious._

He watched as you smirked at him from the opening of his bedroom. You had slid the curtain he used to separate his bedroom from the main room open as seductively as possible and he couldn’t believe you as you let the dress you were wearing slowly slip to the floor, leaving you in very lacy, very see-through lingerie. Bard let out a groan as he ran his hands over and around his mouth, his eyes fixated on you. You  _couldn’t_  be serious.

“You can’t be serious.” He voiced aloud. 

“Oh but I am.” You replied with a smirk and he narrowed his eyes at you. You had threatened to teach him a lesson for not following through on his promise of the home redecorating and he should’ve known better than to not take you  _very_ seriously.

Getting up, he made his way over to the end of the room and stood in front of you, not crossing into the bedroom. He looked at you for a few seconds as you crossed your arms with a mischievous grin. Bard moved one step forward and you raised a finger, wiggling it.

“Oh no~” you said. “You stay on that side of the room. I suggest you get a chair as well…the show’s about to start.”

Bard let out a laugh, raising his eyebrows. “You’re unbelievable.”

“But you love it.” You replied and leaned forward to shove him in the chair at the edge of the table and he sat back with a grin. Dwarves weren’t known for their punctuality, were they?  They’ll be a few minutes late. Or at least Bard hoped they would.

You slowly turned back around and bent down slowly picking up your dress, looking over your shoulder at him as he watched you rise and toss it to the side before turning back to face him.

 “Do you like it?” you asked, referring to the lingerie you wore. Your hands traveled down your body, letting your fingers play on the hem of your black panties and back up to cup your breasts through the lace. Bard sat back and only trusted himself to nod as you giggled, sliding your hands up to the straps of the bra, continuing. “I saw it on my trip to the market a few days ago and didn’t think I’d really need so soon but…seems I did.“ 

You flicked the straps lightly and let them fall over your shoulder then strut over to Bard as he watched you, speechless. Placing your hands on his knees, you leaned forward and gave him a soft, sensual kiss, biting his bottom lip gently before pulling back and began humming a tune to yourself. You swayed side to side as you dipped in front of him then slowly came back up, all while giving him a smirk. You turned, rubbing against him as you swayed and he let out a groan. 

“Why would you do this to me when you know people are going to be here any moment?” he muttered, reaching out to slide his hands on your bum as you dipped again then came back up. 

“Because I can.” You stated simply, turning around to face him. “And it’s a way to bribe you into letting me make the changes I want in the house.”

 “You can do whatever you please. I don’t even care.” Bard replied quickly and you let out a laugh as you straddled him, placing his hands on your waist.

“So easy aren’t you, love?” you asked with a grin, titling your head as you slowly started grinding against him and he bit his lips from letting out a moan.

“You have witchcraft in your touch. What do I stand against that?” He replied with a breathless chuckle and you chuckled in return, grinding just a little faster before slowing down and Bard tightened his grip on your waist.  You started to lean back as you moved, letting his name slip from between your lips in a whisper and Bard watched you, rendered speechless and helpless as his hands pulled you back up and you quickened your pace.  You swayed in his lap, keeping your eyes locked on his as his mouth hung slightly open. Giggling again, you swayed up then dipped in his lap, grinding again and as you picked up the pace again, Bard swore. 

“I’m not waiting any longer. That’s enough.”

 You let out a laugh as he picked you up and in two quick strides, he reached the bed, tossing you down. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him closer as he reached down and gave you a heated kiss while his hands roamed your body. Your hands found their way to his shirt and you tugged on it with a little moan.

Bard pulled back for a moment to yank it off and as he tossed it to the side, rapid knocking came at the door. The two of you paused. Your guests seemed to have arrived.

You looked at Bard and Bard looked at you.

 “If we’re quiet enough, maybe they’ll think we’re not home.” He spoke softly as he started leaving a trail of kisses on your neck and you laughed.

 “We can’t do that! They know we’re expecting them and they’re our friends…we can always finish later. I’ll be happy to give you another dance.” You replied, leaning up to kiss him and he let out a whine as another loud knock came to the door. You pushed him back with another laugh and Bard grabbed his shirt off the floor and reluctantly made his way to open the door, closing the curtain of the room behind him, cursing the day these dwarves came into his life.

 Pushing his hair back, he let out a sigh then opened the door, plastering a smile on his face and inviting the very loud dwarves into his home. The dwarves quickly made themselves at home and bought their cheer into the home and as Bard welcomed them with drinks and appetizers, his eyes darted to the bedroom. You hadn’t come out yet and as the gathering quickly became very chatty, Bofur asked about you.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” he asked. “You know we’re here to see her more than you!”

Rolling his eyes, Bard was about to reply when the curtain flew open and you looked upon them with a dazzling smile.

“I’m right here!” You said and loud cheers greeted you. You approached the group and as hugs were exchanged, Bard watched you, walking around as if nothing had occurred in the dress you had stripped oh so nicely earlier. Making your way to an empty seat at the table, you patted the chair next to you for Bard to come sit and he came.

Leaning over, you whispered in his ear. “Is that an arrow in your pocket or are you just happy to see all these dwarves?”

He gave you a flat expression and you burst into giggles. Leaning over to you, he replied. “Don’t think you’re going to get away with this.”

You grinned as you stared at your guests and making sure they all seemed occupied, you hand slipped into Bard’s and you whispered again, “I have a surprise for you.”

“And what would that be?” he asked you suspiciously. You smiled cheekily as you slowly pulled up the skirt of your dress under the table and took his hand, guiding it to your heated center where no panties were to be found.

You bit your lip as you slid his hand down your core, rubbing against him and Bard stared at you before letting out a shaky breath, running his other hand down his face.  “Unbelievable.” He muttered and you giggled.

“(Y/N)!” Dwalin called to you, pulling the two of you out of your moment and you turned to him with an unfazed smile. “Do you have any more of these sweets? They’re delicious!”

“Of course I do!” You replied, rubbing yourself against Bard’s fingers one more time before pushing his hand away. “I’ll go grab you more from the kitchen!”

You glanced at Bard as you stood up, giving him a smile that only he understood. He glanced down at his much tighter than usual trousers then at his guests then back at you in the kitchen.

This was going to be one hell of a long visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
